Marine Headquarters
| region = Grand Line | affiliation = Three Great Powers; Marines; World Government }} The Marine Headquarters is the main division of the Marine organization that has jurisdiction over the Grand Line. The Marines stationed there are considered "super-elites" among their comrades, and a rank at the other Marine bases is about equivalent to three ranks lower at Headquarters. The Headquarters' base of operations is currently at New Marineford in the New World. It was previously in Paradise at Marineford until the Battle of Marineford. Base of Operations Marineford Marineford is the former location of Marine Headquarters. It is located in Paradise, and could only be accessed through the Gates of Justice along with Enies Lobby and Impel Down. The Marineford Headquarters was a large, fortress-like building which bore a sign containing the kanji for "Marines" and the Marines' symbol between them, and on top of this structure is a large, multi-story tower styled after an ancient Japanese pagoda. There are mountains at each corner of the structure that each have a small building on top carrying the Marine flag. In front of the Headquarters was Marineford Town, where families of Marines stationed at Headquarters lived, and the Oris Plaza which contains an execution scaffold. The island itself is shaped like a crescent, and Marineford Bay is located in front of Oris Plaza. New Marineford New Marineford is the current location of Marine Headquarters. It is located in the New World where the G-1 headquarters was once located, and is very close to the Red Line. The Marine Headquarters here is significantly larger than the one at Marineford, as it even dwarfs Marine battleships. It is much more heavily fortified, with the fortress below the main building being circular and three-tiered and containing more defense cannons. On the sides of the fortress are massive arches which go up to the top, and there is a small building on top of each arch. The main Headquarters building is on top of the fortress between the two arches, and like the Marineford Headquarters, it is a tall tower styled like an ancient Japanese pagoda. Nothing on the island outside of the Headquarters has been seen, with its entrance standing very close to the coast. The air around Headquarters is filled with bubbles, similar to those on Sabaody Archipelago. Grand Line Branches The Marine Headquarters has an unknown number of branch bases scattered across the Grand Line. G-1 G-1 is the base formerly located where New Marineford is now and is currently located on Marineford. The original Headquarters structure still remains, although the front of the fortress now bears the name of G-1 instead of the Marine symbol. G-2 G-2 is located near the Lulusia Kingdom. Portgas D. Ace once visited this base to deliver milk from Moda. G-3 G-3 is located somewhere in the Grand Line. It was briefly seen after the Battle of Marineford. G-5 G-5 is located in the New World, near the Red Line. Smoker was stationed here after becoming a Vice Admiral. It is notable for the rowdiness, lack of discipline, and cruelty among the Marines stationed there. Non-Canon G-8 G-8 is located in Paradise, below the sky island Skypiea. It is located in a rock formation in the middle of a cape and is heavily fortified, although rarely encounters trouble. The Straw Hat Pirates landed here after leaving Skypiea. G-F G-F is located on Fron Island in the New World, close to Totto Land. The base and its surrounding buildings are protected by forested cliffs encircling the island. The Straw Hats once invaded this base to steal food. Outside the Grand Line The Marine Headquarters usually have their hands full with the Grand Line, and thus have no time to deal with problems in the Four Blues. However, should circumstances be severe enough, or if it so happens to be convenient, HQ would send forces to deal with such situations, the little known cases are: *Twenty-two years ago, a Buster Call was used on Ohara in the West Blue. *Twelve to thirteen years ago, Vice Admiral Tsuru chased the Donquixote Pirates in the North Blue. *Captain Smoker and Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi were stationed at the Loguetown Marine Base in the East Blue. *Lieutenant Fullbody ambushed the Krieg Pirates in the East Blue, right after the crew had managed to exit the Grand Line. *Vice Admiral Garp was sent to the East Blue to pick-up a prisoner, the former captain Morgan, and take him to be prosecuted. Members History Marineford Marineford had been the location of Marine Headquarters since at least 24 years ago. At that time, it was attacked by Shiki, who wanted to avenge the capture of Gol D. Roger but was defeated. 22 years later, the Marines captured Portgas D. Ace and sentenced him to execution. Drawing the wrath of the Yonko Whitebeard, the Marines prepared for war on Marineford, and many soldiers were summoned to fight. The Marines won the Battle of Marineford, but the island received significant damage and reparations had to be made afterward. New Marineford After Sakazuki took over as Fleet Admiral, he switched the positions of Marine Headquarters and G-1, relocating the Headquarters to the New World on New Marineford. There, Sakazuki attended to business as Fleet Admiral, dealing with the rising alliance of Luffy and Trafalgar Law and later with the Levely. References Site Navigation it:Quartier generale della Marina es:Cuartel General de la Marine pl:Kwatera Główna Marynarki Category:Three Great Powers Category:Marine Organizations Category:New World Locations